


Heaven Holds a Sense of Wonder

by lovingangelindisguise



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Ballet, Biting, Blood Kink, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Choking, Classy Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, He's always classy tho so is that even real tag, Idk this first chapter is tame but it's gonna get nasty lmao, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Power Play, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Character, Submissive Original Female Character(s), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, domestic Hannibal, non-cannon work, pre will graham and all that drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingangelindisguise/pseuds/lovingangelindisguise
Summary: Sophia is a patient of Doctor Hannibal Lecter and finds herself undeniably drawn to him, lured in by the dominating intensity of his personality. He too, finds her quite captivating, and chooses a rather unconventional way to help her overcome the traumas of her past.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Hannibal/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 240





	1. Posessing All The Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for stopping by! This is my first fic on this site, yay! 💕 This first chapter is tame but there will be smut in the next chapter, I had this idea randomly and decided I wanted to write it so, here we are! I'm sorry if any part of this offends anyone, I tried to tag as best as I could. Comments/feedback and kudos are super appreciated and you guys rock!! Hope you enjoy 💕

Sophia idly picked at the hem of her dress with her free hand. She sat sprawled out in the leather office chair, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle, and chin in her hand as she gazed disinterestedly at the pattern of small yellow flowers on her white dress. Her worn leather ballet bag was resting against the leg of the chair and the ribbons of her pointe shoes were dangling out from where she hadn’t zipped it closed all of the way.

The door in front of her suddenly opened to reveal a glimpse of the familiar elegant room, before a short, rotund man came strolling out. She sat up to attention now, waiting patiently for the smooth rolling accent to greet her senses before she would even make a move to go inside.

“You can come in now, Sophia.” His voice came quietly from inside the room, as if he knew just how intently she was listening, and she quickly picked up her bag before walking in— then closing the door with a soft click.

“And how are you today, dear?” He was watching her from his usual spot in the leather armchair, which she took a seat across from before setting her bag down.

“I’m good, Doctor Lecter… Thank you.” She smiled shyly at him and pushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He sat back with his legs crossed casually and hands clasped over the top of his grey, plaid, blazer. The suit was flattering, and her eyes lingered briefly over his broad, muscular figure before she finally met the usual masked expression he wore.

“Have you just come from somewhere?” He nodded to the bag by her ankle, the corner of his lips quirking in a slight smile.

“Oh, yes. I just came from rehearsals. We’re getting closer to performing so rehearsals are more frequent these days.” Sophia leaned down and tucked the satin straps of her pointe shoes back into the bag and zipped it closed.

“Who do you dance for?” Hannibal’s eyes followed her movements carefully, noting the way her hair swept to the side to reveal the honeyed length of her neck. That same olive tan that covered her long shapely legs as well.

“Metropolitan ballet theater. The company’s putting on Don Quixote for Spring, instead of the usual Romeo and Juliette or La Bayadere.”

“I see,” he nodded with genuine interest, and their eyes met once again. “Now tell me, how have you been since our last session?”

Sophia’s gaze dropped to where her hands where now pressed between her knees. She always hated this part of the sessions, having to move beyond the discomfort of confessing her darkest thoughts and curiosities to a stranger, regardless of if it was what he was trained for or not. He was still a stranger to her, after all this was only their fourth session. Even though it went against the grain of her personality to be trusting enough to talk to someone the way she talked to him, she found herself coming back, unable to stay away.

“I’ve been having the dreams again…” She began quietly, turning her attention the window that showed the rainy city beyond.

“Can you tell me the most recent of these dreams?” He asked, tone gentle yet commanding. Sophia nodded slowly, then leaning back in the armchair which caused her dress to ride up slightly, giving him a glimpse of her smooth upper thighs.

“There’s a man in it with me,” she chose to leave out the detail of the man being him “he’s guiding me as my hand hovers— and in it is a knife, poised over the soft pink flesh. His fingers wrap around my own, pushing me forward to make the first cut. I can hear the person screaming, begging, yet I can’t bring myself to stop. His presence envelops me, pressed so close I can feel his heart beating against my back, and when I drop the knife. He raises my bloodstained fingers to my own lips and orders me to clean them, with a firm grip on my wrist.” Her knees had fallen apart slightly, lost in thoughts of the dream, thoughts of him. It had been quite disturbing when she awoke the morning of it, so undeniably aroused and breathless, and her thoughts had returned to it every day since. She wondered if his hands were as large and strong in real life as they felt in her dreams.

Hannibal watched her intently with narrowed eyes. This particular patient had surely caught his interest since the moment she walked through the door, and her dreams of violence, sometimes erotic, sometimes twisted, had captivated him. She was ever the image of innocence in a white sundress. Blonde hair falling long to her waist and skin kissed golden by the sun. Motherless and left with a father who had just been found guilty of several local murders and sentenced for life, she was barely nineteen and now parentless left to live with her aunt. He wondered if her father had killed her mother as well.

“—and when I finally wake up, I feel insatiable, my whole body is alight with need.” She sighed before finally looking back at him and shuddered when his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“It sounds like you are longing for a strong figure in your life. Someone who will protect you so that you may let go and be out of control, even if just for a while. From what you’ve told me your father was not a very good man. Perhaps lack of a dominant male figure in your life has taken form in your dreams and your subconscious is living out its fantasy to be a helpless young girl once again.” He left out the part of her _still being a helpless young girl_ and uncrossed his legs to lean forward towards her slightly, her obvious physical reaction to him not going unnoticed. There was something she was leaving out in the details of her dream. He could tell by the way she avoided his gaze when speaking about it, then only looking at him again once she’d finished.

“Do you recognize the man in your dream?” He asked nonchalantly, though his gaze remained pensive. She blushed, a light flush of pink tinting her cheeks.

“Y-yes.” She replied hesitantly— which was enough of an answer for Hannibal to know that it was himself in her dream as he had speculated.

“I see. And does that comfort or frighten you?” He leaned back again, hands forming a steeple beneath his chin as he watched her expectantly. She was becoming more agitated, sitting straighter in her seat now and toying nervously with the hem of her linen dress.

“Both, I guess…” Sophia’s thoughts were scattered at this point and her subconscious was chanting with regret over choosing to come to another session. As soon as she’d felt the nearly immediate attraction towards him she knew she should have ended it there and politely told him that the arrangement wouldn’t work out, and told her aunt that she just wasn’t ready to talk to a therapist. But no, the twinge of nervous excitement and needy desperation she felt to see him the days before each session kept luring her back.

“Though when I’m with you in these dreams you must feel quite safe. Safe enough to let me guide your hand to commit such sadistic acts.” He casually inserted himself in the dream this time, speaking just quickly enough that she wouldn’t catch on before it was too late.

“Yes, I do… Wait, I mean… I—” Sophia’s stomach sunk when realization settled in of what she had just admitted too. She should have known that he would know, this is what he did for a living every day for goodness sake. She inwardly cursed herself, biting her lip and at a loss for words when Hannibal raised his hand with a small smile.

“It’s quite alright dear, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I would say it’s only normal for a young girl whose been through what you have to seek out comfort and strength, in whatever form it may present itself.” With that he rose from the chair, clearing the space between them in two long strides before he was towering over her small frame. Sophia looked up at him shyly, her long dark lashes casting shadows upon her bronze cheek.

“I-I’m sorry…” Her voice was quiet and though she wanted to look away she couldn’t tear her eyes from his. There wasn’t anything else she could think to say, especially with the bitter twisting of disappointment winding its way around her heart. She silently chastised herself, saying that she shouldn’t have expected anything different. He was at least three decades older than her and now hearing her ridiculous confession had probably only solidified his views of her as a pathetic young girl.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, sweet girl.” His voice was lower now, the smooth richness of it sending chills up her spine, and it was much to her surprise when his fingers brushed gently along her jaw and then beneath her chin before tilting her face up towards him. She licked her lips in nervous anticipation and he smirked, gazing down at her for a moment longer before he let her go and walked over to his desk across the room.

Sophia hadn’t realized she was holding her breath until he turned away and she quietly gasped, watching his back with awe as he strode over to his desk. He grabbed a slip of paper and a pen, the silence between them stretching on as he patiently scrawled his message down.

“You’ll come to my home for dinner tomorrow night as part of our next session. I’m sure we will make far more progress in a setting where you will feel more… comfortable.” He said the last part with a sort of amused expression, handing her the note once he had walked back over. She glanced down to find that written on it was his address with the note seven o’clock sharp written just beneath it, all in an elegant calligraphy.

“I believe that will be all for today…” There were mere inches between them when she rose from the chair to leave.

“Be good.” Was all he said at last and she could feel the ghost of his breath against her skin as he spoke, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment as she reveled in the warmth of his body so close to her.

Finally, Sophia nodded silently, practically bubbling with nervous anticipation that was far too much for her to meet his gaze one last time. She hurried out of the room with her ballet bag swinging loosely by her knees, delirious from the first feelings of happiness and excitement she’d felt since her life fell apart.


	2. Hungry Still For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia gets an unexpected surprise at her dance rehearsal and then finally gets to see inside the great Lecter mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I wrote the last chapter! ❤️ There's definitely some smut in t his chapter so for anyone who doesn't want to read that, steer clear! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this and thank you to all of you who read it and leave feedback ❤️ Stay safe out there!

When the next day finally dawned Sophia arose early. She could barely sleep all night. The numerous ideas of what he had planned for that evening swimming in her thoughts. There were dreams of wild all-consuming love affairs, and ones of just simple dinners where nothing occurred but professional talk between a doctor and his patient, along with the occasional suicide by provoked murder— but that was only when she was feeling particularly self-pitying.

Rehearsal began at ten am and lasted until five, giving her enough time to shower and dress afterwards, which was something she didn’t bother with before going to the academy that day. Instead, opting for the usual navy-blue leotard with pale pink tights and over that, a simple wrap skirt and knit sweater. Once her hair was pulled back in a tidy, smoothed down bun, she slipped on a pair of red rain boots and headed out into the world.

The bus ride there was short. A blur of strangers huddled beneath umbrellas and distorted by the relentless rain pattering against the windows. She held onto the rail beside her, eyes glazed over in a daydream until the automated voice sounded off her stop and she rushed off the bus and into the academy.

* * *

“Bonjour classe!” The voice of the head mistress snapped Sophia’s attention to the front of the classroom, where the slender woman was just entering. Everyone bade their hello’s in unison from various places on the floor, and in various forms of stretching. Sophia had both her legs stretched out to the sides and was leaning over to grab her toes, while breathing through the deep stretch.

“Today we will have some guests watching our rehearsal. Some of the investors of arts in our community have asked to see a preview of what the company is working on this season, so let’s show them how much we’ve been practicing!” She clapped her hands together at the last part and everyone stood up, a new energy in the room at the prospect of spectators.

“We will start in act three at the Kitri Variation,” She turned to Sophia who had the solo for this scene. “Since we will have guests, I would like you to perform en pointe.”

“Yes, Miss Dorleac.” Sophia smiled and nodded before hurrying over to the barre to retrieve her pointe shoes from her bag. As she was lacing up her slippers, she failed to notice the line of people entering the room to watch, and specifically one of them whose eyes were keenly trained on her.

As she walked to the center of the classroom, that was when her gaze fell upon him. Hannibal stood authoritative as ever, a presence in the room just by being there. The head mistress was saying some sort of introduction to them all, but his eyes never left Sophia’s, and her heart was thundering so loudly she swore the whole room could have heard it. A few stray strands of chestnut hair fell across his eyes, the deep maroon shade of his suit only accenting its color. She swallowed thickly.

There wasn’t much time to think or panic before the pianist began playing her piece. As if of its own accord her body began moving, muscle memory taking over for where her mind was distracted. But after the first battement, her mind caught up and she leapt gracefully into a grand jeté which was followed by a series of pique turns diagonally. For each turn, her spotting pointe was Hannibal. The desire to never tear her eyes from his forced her to turn faster and faster until she finally stopped to stretch gracefully into an arabesque.

Hannibal watched her, rapt. The poised way with which she moved and the effortless strength beneath it all was striking coming from such a fragile looking little thing. To see her like this after seeing the side of her only he did in his sessions was alluring, to say the least, and would make that night all the more delightful. Her submission would be equally as pleasing to him as it would be to her, he decided.

Sophia finished her dance with a curtsey to the guests, though it was intended more for Hannibal, and then made her way over to the barre where she took off her pointe shoes. She was breathless and shaking slightly but not from the strenuous exercise, no. It was from knowing that he was there watching her. That he had come there just to see her. She suddenly felt very parched and wondered if it would be noticeable if she slipped out of the classroom to get a drink from the water fountains in the hallway. The guests were enthralled by the next act and Hannibal had even turned his attention to the present dancers out of proper manners. Thirst won over the possibility of being impolite and she quickly made her escape, where the cool air of the hall was welcomed against her flushed skin.

It wasn’t long before he followed after her and the moment was perfect, like an unsuspecting deer knelt to drink from a pond. He stood in silence a second longer, reveling in the poetic imagery of her so vulnerable before him. The hunter and the prey.

“You dance beautifully.”

Sophia jumped at the sound of his voice, water spraying her chin and leotard. She mentally cursed over the now habit of making herself look stupid in front of him. She turned to him while wiping the water off her chin with the back of her hand, unable to hide the look of embarrassment.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Cold water was seeping through her leotard to her skin and making her regret never wearing a sports bra beneath it. Her chest was rather small though, so she’d never seen the point. Until now, that is.

“Of course not,” Hannibal smiled gently and stepped forward, closing the space between them. “The motive was to see you in your natural habitat, with no preconceived apprehension. Also, rehearsals tend to be better than the performance itself, less tense.” He used his thumb to wipe away some stray droplets from her cheek, making note of the softness of her skin and the tint of pink that appeared when he touched her.

“I-I see,” Sophia was having a hard time focusing now, his proximity making her head swim. The soft fabric of her leotard felt rough against her now, compared to the touch of his skin. “Well, I’m glad you could come. It gave me insight on some parts of my dance I need to work on.”

Hannibal’s eyes flickered briefly to where her nipples were now visible through her leotard and then back up to hers. She was so easy to agitate, it was marvelous.

“How long is your rehearsal?” He asked and stepped back so she could collect her thoughts.

“Seven hours. We get an hour-long break though.” She was bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet as a way to soothe her nerves, and he nodded in response.

“I’ll come to pick you up at six forty-five.” His tone left no room for question, but her brow furrowed in confusion as she replied.

“I can take the bus, it’s really not a big deal… Do you even know where I live?”

“I’m sure you can, but I’ll pick you up this time. À bientôt, ma belle.”

Sophia watched him leave with a thousand questions on her tongue, before finally conceding and turning to head back into the classroom.

* * *

It was six o’clock when she stepped out of the shower. The hot water had soothed most of the soreness from her muscles and she stood naked before the mirror, smoothing a fragrant lotion across her shoulders and down her breasts and stomach. It was a French lotion, something she’d received as a gift one Christmas and saved for special occasions only. The scent was subtle and floral, and made her skin extra soft.

Once she finished drying her hair, she left the bathroom to find something to wear. It took about ten minutes of frantically looking through the small wardrobe before she finally settled upon a simple white dress. It was soft linen, decorated with embroidered eyelets and a scalloped hem on the sleeves and skirt that fell mid-thigh. She paired this with white knee-high socks and brown boots of the same height, before giving herself a once over in the mirror.

The clock read six thirty-five now and her stomach was in knots with excitement. Hurriedly, Sophia grabbed her brown leather backpack, combing her fingers through her hair once last time, and then rushed down the stairs to the front door. She didn’t bother putting her raincoat on properly, settling the hood over her head and holding the front closed instead.

Outside, Hannibal’s car was already parked along the curb, exactly on time. Her boots slapped against the wet pavement as she hurried down the front steps to his car, which was a sleek black Bentley, and without her even noticing he had come around the side to hold the passenger door open for her.

“Thank you…” She was unused to such chivalry and ducked inside the car, letting her raincoat fall around her waist once she was situated. It was warm and dry inside, thankfully. She watched as he walked around the front of the car before getting in beside her, heart in her throat as the raw reality of the situation set in. This was really happening. She was going to Doctor Lecter’s home.

They drove in silence for a while, and she was unable to keep her eyes off him. In her peripherals she watched his hands on the steering wheel, strong and masculine, and admired the sharp line of his jaw. Doubt crept in over why she was here and what he could want with her, and soon she was lost in her intrusive thoughts, hypnotized by the droplets of rain racing each other down the window.

“We’re here.” Hannibal’s voice startled her from her reverie and she quickly gathered her bag to get out of the car. The rain had calmed to a light mist on this side of the city, so she left her coat behind. As she walked to where he was waiting patiently for her, his eyes raked over her figure with an almost feral gaze. He knew she was unaware of the effect her choice of attire had on him. Still, the virgin white of her knee-high socks and summer dress made it difficult to not drag her in the house by her hair and have her right then.

Sophia followed him into the house, open-mouthed at the beauty of it. It was like something you’d read from one of the Brontë sister’s novels, all earth tones and antiquity.

“Your home is beautiful.” She trailed her fingers along the massive oak dining table as he led her back to the kitchen and past a garden wall of fresh planted herbs.

“Thank you. I’m glad it’s to your liking since you will be spending more time here now.”

Once they entered the kitchen Hannibal removed his suit blazer, hanging it on a rack beside the doorway. He began rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt and Sophia’s heart leapt at the site of his forearms which were tanned and muscular. Suddenly, some of the dreams she’d previously had of him were worming their way into her thoughts and making her body heat up with unease and desire, a strange mix of feelings. He moved easily around the kitchen, retrieving jars of spices and different greens for their meal, and she watched by leaning her elbows on the counter with her chin resting in her hands. An innocent posture that had far more connotations than she realized, bent over his counter that way. He smirked to himself.

“Did you dream last night?” He asked, laying out a slab of rib eye that he began slicing into small chunks after rubbing it down with garlic and thyme. Sophia blushed at the question, averting her gaze now.

“Yes.” She replied softly, choosing to focus on his hands instead of his face.

“Tell me about it. There’s no need to leave out the details anymore, my dear.” The sound of the meat sizzling in oil now filled the stretch of silence before she finally sighed with a nod.

“You were with me somewhere… Somewhere I’ve never been before. I was kneeling on a wood floor in front of where you were sitting, and you beckoned me forward. Which I eagerly obliged and crawled to kneel between your knees. You were petting my hair so gently, it felt so nice… So nice to be cared for by you…” She trailed off at the last part, cheeks flushed, and lips parted slightly.

“Continue.” He commanded, not looking up from where he was chopping carrots and cucumbers for a salad.

“Y-you asked me something… I don’t really remember what it was. I just remember saying yes…” Sophia straightened up from the counter, to shy to say the last part of what she had so willingly said in her dream.

“Was there something else?” Hannibal set down the knife and looked up at her now, drying his hands on a nearby dish towel.

“Doctor Lecter, why am I here?” She wrapped her arms around her waist, suddenly feeling self-conscious over the obvious power imbalance.

“I believe I asked you a question first.” He came around the counter as he spoke and she took a step backward as he took a step forward, their motions repeated until she felt her back hit a wall. Her breath caught in her throat as one of his palms pressed flat against the wall beside her head, blocking any kind of move towards the doorway. He was so much taller and bigger than her, and she swallowed nervously. The heat from his body coupled with the masculine scent of him and his cologne making her dizzy.

“What did you really say, in your dream?” His voice was low, with a dangerous edge that made warmth pool in her lower belly.

“I-I said…” She couldn’t understand why she felt so suddenly helpless to him and part of her wanted to give in, to turn what had just been a dream into reality. “I said… Yes, daddy.”

The last part came out as almost a whisper, though he heard her loud and clear. A smirk of satisfaction quirked at his lips, pride at the pure vulnerability in her eyes as she gazed up at him. Her heart and her body were at stake, and she was too young to even know where to begin.

Without warning he leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss, the hand that had been on the wall coming down to wrap around the back of her neck possessively and bring her closer to him. She moaned softly into the kiss, her small hands coming to rest on his chest as she let him guide her and explore the taste of her innocence. When he pulled away, she was already desperate for more, whining quietly in disappointment when he let her go.

“Now, now. Be good.” He chided, the small smile of triumph never leaving his lips.

Sophia pouted but obliged, returning back to her previous place at the kitchen counter to watch him finish dinner preparations.

It wasn’t long before Hannibal was telling her to set the table and pointing to which cupboards and drawers she would need without even looking. Sophia couldn’t remember the last time she’d put so much effort into setting a table for dinner, and it was out of sheer need not to disappoint _him_.

The food was beautiful. A perfect presentation of a perfect meal, and she savored each bite. Once she had finished, she leaned back, licking her lips in childish satisfaction.

“My father never let my mother or me eat meat when I was growing up… He said it wasn’t right for women to eat something so violent.” She blushed when Hannibal chuckled at her comment, as he stood to clear their plates.

“That’s quite an antiquated notion, and I’m glad that you’re open to trying new things.” He said before heading back into the kitchen.

“Oh of course, it was all so delicious!” She called after him quietly, feeling far more at ease in the situation now that she had eaten and they had made casual conversation over dinner. His home felt like a real home and she could picture herself curling up in the library with one of the hundreds of books he owned or practicing ballet in the study while he worked.

So, caught up in her own thoughts Sophia didn’t even notice when he entered the room once again, and jumped slightly when his hands came to rest upon her shoulders.

“Come, my dear. I’d like to finish what we began.”

The anxiety of anticipation returned at his words, but willingly she let him lead her from the dining room into his study. He guided her over to the black leather daybed that was there for whichever patients made house calls and sat down first, before pulling her into his lap. She gasped when his hand wrapped firmly around her throat to pull her back against his chest, his lips beside her ear. His free hand smoothed down the skirt of her dress before spreading her legs apart till her thighs were draped over both of his and she was bare to him, vulnerable.

“D-doctor Lecter—” She began but he hushed her soothingly, his calloused fingers rubbing the inside of her thigh. He could feel her pulse quickening beneath his hand that was around her throat, the rise and fall of her chest with each bated breath. Her skin smelled subtly of perfume but beneath that, he could smell the fear and arousal that was coursing through ever cell in her body.

“Is this what you dreamed of?” His voice was rough with arousal and breath hot against her ear, and it made her shudder with need.

“Y-yes.” She breathed. Her hips were instinctively moving back against him, unable to hide her want especially at the feeling of his growing desire beneath her.

“I believe you’re missing something.” His grip around her throat tightened and she whined high pitched, squirming in his hold, desperate for friction where he was keeping her thighs apart.

“Yes, daddy!” She moaned, arching her back and pressing harder against his clothed erection.

“Good girl.” Hannibal’s hand left her inner thigh to stroke one teasing finger against her panties, growling in approval at the wetness he felt there. She was practically dripping with need when he finally pushed her panties aside, and the first feeling of his fingers against her sensitive clit made her cry out with pleasure. He rubbed slow, tortuous circles against her, eased by the wetness there. All while keeping her pinned firmly in place.

Sophia was panting and whimpering, every nerve in her body on edge like a live wire. No pleasure she’d ever given herself compared to this. It was divine. Even the twinge of pain when his middle finger dipped inside her, pushing past her body’s instinct to push him out and thrust his finger in deeper.

“D-daddy, I—” Her words were stolen by a long moan when he began thrusting his finger in and out of her at a steady pace. The vulgar noises from it only heightening her arousal. He shushed her soothingly, breathless himself from how easily she succumbed and how willingly submissive she was.

“I’ll take care of you, sweet girl. You’re mine now.”

She felt his lips on her shoulder, soft and affectionate, and cried out in pain when he suddenly bit down on her sensitive flesh. The pain was startling, and her pussy clenched around his finger which he responded by sliding a second one in as well. The feelings blurred as he lapped at her wound, fucking his fingers in and out of her at a leisurely pace.

“Mm, so you do enjoy a lacing of pain with your pleasure. The body never lies.” She could feel Hannibal smiling against her skin and her insides clenched instinctively again, as if beckoning him for more.

His hand tightened around her throat firmer and firmer till any noise of pleasure she might have made was choked off by the winning need to breathe. She was clawing at his forearm, whether or not it was for him to stop or squeeze tighter she didn’t know at his point. All she could focus on was the rising wave of pleasure that was coursing through her entire being, climbing higher and higher with each skilled thrust of his fingers.

“P-please! Daddy, please!” She cried and tears welled in her eyes as she held onto his arm for dear life. Her hips moving erratically against him.

“I can’t deny a good girl who knows her manners.” His tongue darted out to lick a hot stripe from the wound on her shoulder up the side of her neck before his thumb began rubbing circles against her clit again, as he thrust into her. It didn’t take long before the intense array of his ministrations sent her tumbling over the edge. With a wail of desperate pleasure her whole body was seized up, her pussy clenching around his fingers and gushing onto his hand as she came. Her body was trembling against him, the pulse of her orgasm making her thighs tremble as she slowly came back down.

When he pulled his fingers away finally, glistening with the evidence of her affection, he brought them to her lips. She happily obliged in her daze, limp in his arms as she licked his fingers clean with sweet hums of approval. Of course, before she could lick it all off, he brought his fingers to his own mouth for a taste. The taste was heavenly, sweet, and flowery, with the undeniable flavor of blood from her first time. There was nothing he’d ever tasted before that could compare.

With a satisfied sigh Hannibal lifted her from his lap and turned to lay her down upon the daybed where she smiled up at him through half-lidded eyes. Her blonde hair was spread out around her head and although she was completely debauched, she was still the perfect picture of innocence. Her hand held tightly onto his and in a sleepy voice she begged him not to leave her.

“You’re safe now, sweet girl…” He gently brushed stray strands of blonde hair from her cheek before his fingers lingered over the stain of blood upon the shoulder of her dress.

“ _Mine._ ”


	3. Forever Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia earns a punishment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay, this is the final chapter for real! I couldn't resist adding another chapter and your guys' comments were so sweet so, this is for all of you!!! 💖 I hope you enjoy. As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated and you guys are the flippin' best 💖

When Sophia’s eyes fluttered open, she was taken aback by the foreign and luxurious surroundings. Memories of the evening rushed into her head once she sat up and a deep blush colored her cheeks. A dull, pleasant ache still throbbed between her legs and she smiled to herself. She would have never thought the night would end in such a way.

A sudden thud outside the room drew her attention to the door and she rose from the daybed, shuddering when her socked-feet touched the cold wooden floor. Hannibal had removed her shoes sometime while she was sleeping and placed them beside the lounge, but she continued without them. Hesitantly, she opened the door to the hallway, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim light. She could faintly recall the way to the kitchen— where he had brought her from and padded quietly along the floor till she reached the doorway of the kitchen, then looking around the room curiously and hoping to find Hannibal. Still, he was nowhere to be found.

A sudden thud again drew her attention down this time. It felt like it had come from beneath her feet, and she kneeled down before pressing her ear against the ground and listening. There was a faint groaning noise, vaguely human sounding, followed by the clatter of metal. She sat up with a frown, staring at the spot where she had just pressed her ear.

“What are you doing on your knees like that, sweetheart? Waiting patiently for me?” The sound of Hannibal’s voice made her jump and she quickly stood up to face him, flushed with embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry! I heard a strange noise and I couldn’t find you and—”

Hannibal hushed her affectionately before she could finish, closing the distance between them and pulling her into his arms.

“I was looking over some patient documents while you slept,” he said and petted her hair gently, as he held her close “Why don’t you join me in the lounge while I work?”

“Yes, please.” She sighed with a smile, inhaling deeply the familiar and soothing scent of him. Quickly, the strange noises from below were forgotten.

Hannibal’s hand dropped from her hair and wrapped loosely around the back of her neck, and then he led her from the kitchen back down the hall. His hand around her neck sent a chill of pleasure through her body, recalling the way he had so firmly gripped her throat whilst pleasuring her. It felt safe, knowing he was right there guiding her. Protecting her.

Once they reached the lounge, he let her go and returned to his desk. There was a fire going in the room, and she laid down on the leather couch that was beside it— still facing his desk. It cast the room in an orange glow and illuminated the countless shelves of books that lined almost every inch of every wall. She wondered if he’d read them all.

As the silence stretched on, only broken by the occasional crackling of the fire, Sophia finally began to feel restless. She rose from the couch and walked over to one of the bookshelves, regarding the endless titles without really reading them. At the sound of papers shuffling, she looked over her shoulder at Hannibal.

He was enthralled in work and evidently, unperturbed by her presence. The knowledge of this gave Sophia a twinge of annoyance. She wasn’t used to not having his undivided attention, as she always did in their sessions. Insouciantly, she walked to stand behind the couch before slowly kneeling down, all the while keeping her eyes on him and making sure he didn’t notice, until she was completely hidden behind the couch.

After a heartbeat, she crept around the corner of the couch. His desk was just ahead, and she saw that if she stayed low enough, she would remain out of his eyeline the whole way there. It was the perfect opportunity to take him off guard. Of course, she was unaware that Hannibal had seen her every move from his peripherals.

Stifling a giggle, she crawled across the floor slowly and quietly. The wood floor dared to creak beneath her hands and knees but she treaded lightly, ignoring the developing bruises on her knees, and once she was almost beneath the desk, a self-satisfied confidence overtook her, and she quickly cleared the distance that was left.

“Sweet girl, is it in your disposition to end up on your knees around me?” Hannibal asked with an amused look upon seeing her suddenly kneeling between his legs beneath the desk. His eyes only flickered to her briefly, reveling in her need for his attention but choosing to withhold her satisfaction. He focused on the patient document that was currently in front of him, making notes as needed.

“Daddy, I’m bored.” Sophia sighed and laid her cheek against his inner thigh, while staring up at him with big, pleading eyes. A definite bulge was forming in his pants, she suddenly noticed, and it took only a moment’s hesitation before she placed her small hand over it, massaging the hard length through his pants.

“If you continue to distract me, dear, there will be a punishment in store.” He was slightly breathless now, and she assumed it was from the way she was touching him.

“What’s wrong, daddy? Am I making it hard to focus?” She couldn’t hold back the sarcasm in her tone and bit her tongue in regret as soon as his eyes fell upon hers, a new and severe look in them. Feral, was the first word that came to mind.

In a flash, Hannibal pushed the desk away and had her up by a fistful of her hair, making her cry out in pain and surprise. Effortlessly, he dragged her over to the couch and threw her down on it, not giving her even a second to fight back before he had both her hands pinned down beside her head.

“Is there a reason for your acting like a brat?” He asked once she finally stopped struggling. His hair was slightly disheveled now and she could sense the irritation from him, feeling a surge of pride that she had provoked such an outburst.

“I _just_ wanted your attention.” She replied with a tone like she’d done nothing wrong, and with a very taunting grin.

Hannibal stared at her in silence for a moment and then harshly flipped her onto her stomach before grabbing her hips and yanking them back, so that her ass was up and pressed against the hard outline of his cock through his pants. He used his free hand to keep her face pressed down firmly on the couch, thumb toying with the corner of her mouth.

“Well, you have my full attention now…” He thrust against her lightly as he spoke and she whimpered in need, pushing back against him. The way he held her down so effortlessly made her whole body heat up, and she clawed at the couch cushions in frustration. She could feel the wetness between her thighs, soaking through her panties, and desperately wanted more of the way he’d made her feel earlier.

“Daddy, please… I need it…” She moaned, wiggling her hips to tempt him.

“Ah, so now you ask nicely.” He pushed the skirt of her dress down so that it bunched around her waist and then gave her ass a harsh smack. She cried out in surprise, jolting forward from the impact. The sting of pain remained, and she whined in distress while he admired the red hand print that was left.

“Let’s see how much you really need it…” With that, he slid her white panties down and let them fall around her knees, before running a teasing finger up the slit of her pussy. Sophia’s whole body shuddered at the light touch, clenching around nothing. He hummed in approval at the way she’d coated his finger from just a touch and brought it up to his face to inhale deeply the sweet scent of her.

“I suppose I can’t deny my sweet girl, even if she’s been naughty.” He murmured, rubbing his knuckle lightly against her clit.

“Please, please, please!” She sobbed, aching with arousal, and so craving for him to do whatever he planned.

The hand that had been holding her face down disappeared and she could hear rustling behind her for a moment before finally, the thick length of his cock rubbed between her folds and against her clit. She arched her back, baring herself to him and silently begging for more.

“So needy.” He smirked, teasing her by smearing her arousal down her thighs by using the head of his cock. When she finally sat silently and patiently, waiting for him, he slowly began to push inside of her. The stretch was undeniably painful, and she winced, attempting to pull away from him.

Hannibal grabbed her hips firmly, not letting her get away, and slid in even farther till he bottomed out entirely. She gave a shrill cry of pain, never having felt so full before. His cock was thick and throbbing inside her, and her tight pussy clenched around the intrusion. He just hushed her soothingly, giving her a moment to adjust, and rubbed his hand down her lower back and up between her shoulder blades.

When her body finally began to relax, he started to thrust at a steady pace. The slapping of skin against skin filled the room and Sophia held onto the couch for dear life as he fucked into her relentlessly. Her legs felt like they might give out at any moment, high-pitched moans torn from her throat with each harsh thrust he gave.

“D-daddy, I-I c-can’t—” She sobbed and shrieked when he yanked her back against his chest by a fistful of her hair. His hand wrapped around her throat just like it had earlier, the other one snaking down between her legs and rubbing circles against her clit.

“You’re taking it so good.” He growled, squeezing her throat firmly. The end was approaching. She was so hot and tight around him he knew it was only a matter of time. Carelessly he ripped down the neckline of her dress and with a roughly punctuated thrust, he bit down hard on the back of her neck this time, a slight gush of blood filling his mouth. Sophia screamed in pleasure and agony. Her orgasm tore through her without warning, and her walls clenched so tightly around him he could hardly move. Her pussy spasmed around him over and over, milking his own orgasm forth and with a shuddering breath he released inside her.

They both collapsed back onto the couch. She was trembling on top of him, whimpering nonsense words of “thank you” and “daddy” over and over again. Her hair splayed around them upon the leather. Hannibal laughed breathlessly and then lifted her up so that she was straddling his hips, his hands resting on her sides. Sophia was wobbly sitting up, and gasped when she could feel his length was already hard again beneath her and moaned when he thrust his hips lightly, and rubbed between her slick, sensitive folds.

“Your punishments not over yet, my love.” 


End file.
